Heart Attack
by Night-Fury1
Summary: First Smut I've ever done, ok? NO. FLAMES. ALLOWED! OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN WITH A PITCHFORK! Jaclyn's struggling with her feelings for Bunny. When he realizes she's distancing herself from everyone, he goes to find and confront her only to catch her singing about how she feels about him. Will they confess their love... or not? Rated 'M' FEM!JackFrostXBunnymund


A/N- You guys are gonna wanna listen to this song while you read this, trust me...

Here ya go, and remember to take out the spaces: /watch?v= 5sd0M -Emf8I

Disclaimer: I own nothing- not the song, not an IPad, not the Guardians... ok, so I own Jaclyn, and Bunny's love- SORRY, FANGIRLS! *snickers*- and I guess I still own my virginity... though, if Bunny get his way, that might be gone soon... *blushes*

Uh, here y'all go... enjoy... I'mma gonna hide until my arousal passes now...

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Heart Attack**

**Bunny's POV**

It had been at least a year and a half since Jaclyn joined the Guardians, and while she started out hesitant, I noticed that she quickly warmed up to everyone- except me.

"North, ya got any idea where Frosty is?" I said after searching throughout the pole, only to find she wasn't there.

"Yes, I believe she said she was going to her lake today. Why you ask, Bunny?"

I shuffled nervously on my feet for a few seconds before meeting his gaze.

"She's been warmin' up ta everyone, right? Everyone 'cept me. It hurts, North, 'n I gotta know why. I- I care for her, ok? More than I should…"

"Bunny, why you not tell me you fall in love with her? Is great news!" he said, clapping me on the back and causing me to stumble slightly.

"But let me tell you something, first." He said, tone dropping into one of dead-seriousness. "if you are hurting my girl, I will be having new rug in workshop, got it?"

Gulping nervously, I nodded.

"Nah, I won't be hurtin' her, mate. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Bunny, one last thing."

"What? I gotta find her before she flies off somewhere!"

"Jaclyn is very… what is word, oh, right! She is very cautious, and does not wish to show her true emotions. She also tell me she feels strongly for you…"

"Got it, now can I get going already?"

Before he could respond, I tapped a foot on the ground, dropping into my tunnels and closing the earth behind me as I ran off to Burgess… specifically, Jaclyn's lake.

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Jaclyn's POV**

I gently fingered the IPad in my hands- a soft, light blue with tinges of darker green at the edges, the screen was currently black, seeing as it was turned off.

I felt guilty for taking it, but then again, someone had left it near a bench in a park a few days ago, so if they really wanted it back, they would have already come and gotten it by now, wouldn't they?

Carefully, I pushed a button on the side of the device, turning it on and revealing a screen with an image of a girl I recognized as a famous song artist called Demi Lovato. I tapped on the image, and music started to flow from the speakers- yet again, something I recognized as hearing from Jamie's room a week ago.

Realizing I wanted to sing- for no real reason, seeing as how no one else was around, I managed to put the song to the beginning and joined in.

**_"Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that,  
I think I'd have a heart attack…"_**

_ Huh, is it just me, or does this really show how I feel about Bunny right now?_

**_"Never put my love out on the line"_** _Holding it in…_  
**_"Never said yes to the right guy"_** _Bunny…_  
**_"Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough"_** _He's a damned Pooka, and I'm human!_

**_"When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_**

**_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand"_** _I'm normally so confident… but around him…_

**_"You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack,_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack,_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack…"_**

_ Ok, this song is too freaky… but I feel like I gotta sing more…_

**_"Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed"_** _I never liked guys before him…_  
**_"And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts"_** _Rejection… anything but that, please…_

**_"But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume" _**_I'm such a tomboy, but not around him…_  
**_"For you. Make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_**

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_  
_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_  
_**Puttin' my defences up**_  
_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_  
_**If I ever did that,**_  
_**I think I'd have a heart attack,**_

**_I think I'd have a heart attack,_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack…" _**

**_ "The feelings are lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off in a run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames" _**_I'm drowning again, damn it…_  
I laughed softly as I continued singing.

**_"You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that,  
I think I'd have a heart attack,_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack,_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack,_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack,_**

**_I think I'd have a heart attack…"_**

"Never knew ya could sing, Frosty."

Gasping, I spun around- and instantly crashed into Bunny's chest.

_ How the hell'd he get so close without me hearing him?!_

He quickly wrapped his furry arms around me, holding me loosely. I struggled to get out of his grip, only to be pulled closer as his arms wrapped around me tighter, holding me close.

_Nonononononononono, this can't be happening! For Moon's sake let me go!_

"Easy, shiela, I ain't gonna hurt ya- actually jus' came here ta talk."

"W-well, can't we talk without you holding me like this?" suddenly, he grabbed my staff, yanked it out of my hands, and tossed it into the surrounding woods.

"What the fuck was that for, you idiot?! I need that! Why would you- !" I was cut-off as his lips pressed to mine, effectively freezing me in place.

Eyes wide, mouth slightly open in shock, I just stood there and let him hold me, kiss me… afraid that at any moment, I'd wake up from this impossible dream-come-true…

When he pulled away, I snapped out of my 'frozen' state and just stared at him in shock and confusion.

"B-Bunny, what was that for?" I said softly, fingering my lips lightly. He pressed his forehead against mine, looking straight into my eyes. I was hypnotized by those green orbs, by the amount of emotions swirling around within…

"I love ya, Jaclyn, 'n I want ya ta be my mate."

"L-like… a buddy-mate?" I said nervously as his paws trailed down my back, resting lightly on my ass.

"No…" he said, chuckling lightly as his tongue went behind my ear, causing me to squirm in his grasp.

"As a lover-mate… stay with me, in the Warren… please?" I finally managed to pull away, face a deep blue in a dark frost.

"Why's your face so blue, Jackie? Is everythin' ok?" he said, coming closer and pawing gently at the frost on my face, revealing the melted ice when he pulled away.

"Are ya blushin'?"

"Winter Spirit, duh. Can't blush red…" I said, feeling my frost get even colder as it went even deeper. Chuckling again, Bunny quickly pinned me against a nearby tree, making sure I couldn't escape this time.

"Ya don't wanna show how ya really feel for me, do ya? Well, I know how ya feel, so there's no need ta hide it…" he leaned in closer, trapping me in yet another kiss. I relaxed slightly, realizing it was useless to fight, when I felt something pressing against my upper thigh.

Gasping lightly, I pulled away to meet Bunny's worried face, smirking lightly as I stared at him.

"Seems ya got a bit o' arousal going on there, mate." I said, mimicking his accent near perfectly, making his arousal grow even more.

Growling, he stomped on the ground and a hole opened up beneath us. I tumbled into darkness.

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Jaclyn's POV/Bunny's POV**

After a few moments of tumbling in darkness, I emerged the Warren, on a grassy hill. Looking around, I quickly located Jaclyn nearby and jumped onto her, kissing her fully on the neck. I started to bite gently at her skin, until she pulled away.

"B-Bunny! Y-you know I've never done this before, right?"

"Really? With the way ya were teasin' me earlier, I'd never 'ave guessed, Snowflake." I noticed her frost grow deeper, and pulled back slightly.

"Jaclyn, ya know I ain't gonna do nothin' ya don't want me to, right? I KNOW you're a virgin-" if possible, her face got even more blue with frost when I said that, "but ya gotta trust me, ok? If we're gonna do this, I'm gonna go all the way. If ya don't want that, ya better back out now."

She hesitantly pulled out from under me, and slowly pulled her clothes off, starting with her skirt and leggings.

When those were off, she slid her arms into her hoodie and pulled it off more quickly, holding it in front of her body like a shield. Her eyes were locked on the ground in shame and fear. I walked closer, gently grabbing her chin and raising her eyes to meet mine.

"Ya got nothin' ta be ashamed of, Jaclyn. Now, how's about we see what's hidin' under that hoodie, eh?"

I gently grabbed the hoodie and pulled it away, revealing her body- naked and full.

"There's my girl…"

**/POVCHANGE\**

"B-bunny… I… don't know what to do…" I said nervously, watching his smirk as he sat down on the hill, pulling me onto his lap. He started moving his paws over my body, clutching tightly at my breasts and squeezing, making me gasp and moan.

"B-bunny… aaah, tha-bu-more, please, more!" I growled, my own animalistic side coming forth.

"Well, since ya asked… let me show ya somethin'…" he grabbed my hands in his paws and lowered them between his legs. I felt something hot and hard rubbing my hands, and I grabbed it lightly, stroking hesitantly until I heard him let out a hiss. I quickly pulled my hands away, softly apologizing.

"Sorry, sorry… never done this…"

"Cold…" Bunny hissed, grabbing my hands again. I tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let me, growling low.

"Not on your life, shiela. Sets my nerves on fire, ya bein' so cold… ya ready yet?"

Nervous- and not willing to trust my voice- I nodded. He allowed my fingers to leave his length and grab at his chest as I felt it rubbing against my inner thighs. I felt him pushing lightly at my entrance, then gasped as he went in fully, stopping when he hit my wall.

"Are ya _sure_ you're ready, Snowflake? There's no goin' back from this one…" he said, pulling out slightly. I growled angrily, glaring at him and placing a hand on his ass, pushing him back as hard as I could, causing us to fall back onto the hill, with him on top and me on the bottom, pinned under him.

"Not on _your_ life, Bun-bun. I've been waiting over 300 years for this, and I'll be damned if I'm letting a little fear stop me now. Take me, Aster! Take me now!"

He thrust into me, his entire 9-inch length going inside in one go. Gasping at the initial pain, I started moving, making him move in and out in response.

Suddenly, he hit something deep inside me that made me moan deeply in pleasure.

"Ooh, good-holy-mother-of-god-and-bloody-christ, there! Hit me there!"

"What was it ya wanted, Snowflake?" he teased, staying perfectly still inside me and simply staring down at me.

" E. ASTER BUNNYMUND, YOU BETTER FUCK ME AND FUCK ME GOOD, RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" I shouted. He smirked down at me, kissing me lightly on the face.

"Well, since ya asked me so politely…" he thrust into me again, making me gasp in pleasure, "I think I can oblige."

** /V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

**Six hours later…**

"Bunny, does this mean…?" I panted, lying on my back in the Warren, completely naked… but not caring at all. I looked over at the warrior next to me, admiring the tribal tattoos lining his fur and his spring-green eyes that sent such warmth into me when I looked into them…

"Ya know I'm a Pooka… we mate for life, Snowflake. So, yeah, this means you're my mate now. Ya are gonna stay with me from now on, got it?"

"B-but, Bun-bun! What about when I gotta do my job?" I whined cutely, smirking at the way his ears went back when I called him 'Bun-bun'.

"Ya can still do that, but ya gotta promise ta be careful, ok? I don't know what I'd do if anythin' happened ta ya…"

"You really think that after six hours of sex, you shoving your 9-inch cock into me, I really can't handle a little pain? I think-" I climbed onto his chest, trailing my fingers teasingly down his cheek, "that I can handle myself, don't you?"

"Yer jus' beggin' fer more, ain't ya? Yer a glutton fer punishment." He said, his accent thicker than ever.

"Well then… I guess you better punish me then." I teased, jumping off his chest and into the nearby trees. Before I could grab a branch, his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me to the ground as he tossed me over his shoulder and carried me off.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"My mate ain't sleepin' in no damn trees. Yer sleepin' wit' me, in my- sorry, OUR nest, got it?"

"… y'know, you don't gotta carry me like this…"

"Oh, but I wanna." He said, slapping my ass and making me squeal.

_Maybe I should have told him how I felt earlier… then I would have been with him sooner…_

"Bunny? I love you, y'know that?"

He dropped me to the ground in front of a small hut, looking down at me lovingly.

"I do now. Ya know I love ya too, right?"

This time, I was the one to catch him off-guard. I jumped up and wrapped my arms around his neck, lips locking onto his possessively.

"I might be yours, Aster," I growled, breaking from the kiss momentarily, "but that also means you. Are. _**Mine**_."

_ Mine, and his… forever more._

The lyrics from the song trailed into my mind...

_ 'Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that,  
I think I'd have a heart attack…'_

_ Well, if this is what a heart-attack's like, I'll fall in love, and stay in love, any old time... as long as Bunny's with me..._

**/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\/V\**

A/N: OMG, I just did my first smut... what have I done...

but... it turned out fairly good... for being written by a smut-jackrabbit-loving virgin, eh? *giggles, blushes*

Uh, Bunny's callin'... gotta go...


End file.
